This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this pilot study is to determine if response of serum measures (Hb1Ac and cholesterol), morphometric measures (body weight, regional fat distribution) and cardio-renal function (heart rate, blood pressure, urine production and composition) and molecular genetic measures (liver and kidney transcriptome expression) to dietary fat, cholesterol, carbohydrate and salt in offspring of mothers fed a 30% reduced diet during pregnancy (maternal nutrient reduction, MNR) offspring indicate persistent effects of MNR and suggest programming for dyslipidemia, hypertension, and/or diabetes. We have already shown effects on post-natal cholesterol levels and we will investigate the systems impacted in preparation for submission of R01's for future NIH R01 funding. The ultimate goal of this project will be to use information from baboon fetal studies and postnatal studies to develop strategies for recuperation from the deficient fetal environment postnatally to minimize risk of cardiovascular disease in the adult human offspring.